


Wishes

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Weasley King always takes his Queen's wishes as orders.Ship: Ron & Hermione.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Dedicated to WeasleyQueen.

Happy Birthday, WQ :D

* * *

"Oh, right there. You’re really talented at doing this."  
  
"You’re very tense. You have to stop working so hard."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But with you healing me like this, I don’t mind at all."  
  
Ron laughed and kissed Hermione's neck. They were sitting inside their bathtub taking a relaxing bubble bath. Hermione was sitting with her back against Ron's chest while he was softly massaging her shoulders.  
  
She felt her body relaxing from all the stress she had suffered during her first round of NEWTS as a teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione had been anxiously waiting all week for the chance to take a hot bath like this and later snuggle in her husband's arms on their living room couch after a nice dinner he was cooking.  
  
When Hermione had very busy times with her job, Ron always cooked the dinner for them. She loved cooking, but a meal made by him was always romantic… and steamy.  
  
She loved how he was so caring about what she most liked to eat . But there was also something really steamy every time Ron cooked. Hermione didn’t know if it was just the food (Ron's choices had always some aphrodisiac ingredients, even though he tried sounding casual about that) but each time he did it, they always ended up having so much fun between the sheets.  
  
 _Having always the most incredible time with my sexy and wild King._  
  
Hermione's body was finally relaxed from the stress, but she began to be more aware of the effects of the closeness of their bare and wet bodies. She got closer to her husband, and he groaned, "Hermione, if you're hungry, I think you should stop. The recipe will take more time than usual and if you keep rubbing me there like you're doing, I can´t promise I will stop."  
  
She smirked. "Dinner can wait, love. Unless your stomach is more important than …your wife’s wishes."  
  
Ron snorted. "You're joking, right? Who's talking about food?"  
  
Hermione licked her lips sensually. "Me. I want to have the dessert before the meal."  
  
Ron grinned and turned her around, water splashing all over the bathroom’s floor as he pulled her into his lap. Her back arched, and she started moving her hips slowly until she found her way with him. Ron took one breast in his mouth, sucking the nipple while softly groping the other breast.  
  
Suddenly, all Hermione's coherent thoughts left her mind.

 ~*~*~*~  
  
Some hours later, Hermione and Ron were sitting on their living room couch while the fire from the fireplace was heating the place. Raindrops were beating against the window where Crookshanks sat on the windowsill, trying to catch the drops with his paws through the glass.  
  
Hermione snuggled in Ron's arms and she felt she was ready for another busy week at work.   


__

Fin

__


End file.
